


Luci Morningstar

by WholesomeTrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Angst, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ew, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea, No Incest, Only brotherly love here folks, Swearing, just let my boys be happy plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTrash/pseuds/WholesomeTrash
Summary: Couldn’t they just be brothers, this time?





	Luci Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been binging Lucifer. What else can I say. Haven’t finished it yet, so no spoilers! Plz. :D

It took a lot more alcohol to get the devil drunk than a mortal. Humans, especially light-weights, seemed to get drunk in half the time it took Lucifer to get buzzed; and for that, he was envious. Three full grown men could probably be drowned in the amount of alcohol he drank in a single day.

It was a lucky thing he had his own bar. Otherwise, he didn’t believe he’d have survived a month on earth. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was some kind of half whiskey hybrid mutant thing.

He sighed for the thirtieth time that night (he’d been counting) and downed his forty-fifth drink in record time. Ever since he woke from another nightmare including Chloe about two hours ago, he hadn’t been able to get back to sleep.

It was haunting him. And he was sure it was his Father’s doing, the sick bastard. He glanced at his watch, while already preparing another round of shots.

4:34 a.m.

As if at a college party, Lucifer gulped the shots down all at once and raised his hands, imagining people gathered around him screaming cheers.

“Yaaaay!” He pretend yelled, almost throwing up a bit of burning liquid in the process. “I’m the beessst...!”

He knew that wasn’t true though. He was the devil. Evil son of God who only ever cared about himself. He hated how much he understood his Father’s hatred for him. He understood why He casted him out, in the end.

He understood how much of a disappointment he was.

Hell, he couldn’t even protect the detective half the time. His detective. His...friend. And what good is a friend if they’re not there when you need them most? He tore himself up inside every day for every scrape on Chloe’s skin. Every time he wasn’t there-every time he wasn’t a good partner.

Sometimes he’d look up at the sky while losing himself, wondering why. _Why_ _did_ _you_ _create_ _humanity?_ _Why_ _do_ _you_ _do_ _what_ _you_ _do_?

 _Why_ _did_ _you_ _create_ _us?_ _Your_ _children_. _Were_ _we_ _always_ _just_ _pawns_ , _in_ _your_ _little_ _game_ _of_ _chess?_ Sometimes he wondered why Amenadiel put so much faith in Him. He doesn’t talk, doesn’t help anyone or anything, and honestly, fucks everything up most of the time.

Ah, Amenadiel. Lucifer chuckled sadly, forcing his eyes dry of any oncoming tears. He didn’t have anything in common with that big galoot. And yet they still got along (occasionally), remnants of a time where they were just little tykes. But they were at odds once again this time, and Lucifer promptly drowned his disappointment at that fact with more scotch.

The buzz in his head was getting louder now, and he was finally getting there. Finally drifting into a drunken daze; he couldn’t be happier.

Actually, scratch that, he definitely could be happier. If only his miserable life would stop being miserable for one second, damnit.

“Luci...?”

Lucifer spun around in shock, almost falling out of his chair at the dizzying speed he went. He blinked up at the intruder, vision slowly clearing. He groaned once he realized who the big figure was through his haze, visibly relaxing.

“Amenadiel,” He tried to sound intimidating, but it came out more tired, “what are you doing here?”

The angel shuffled on his feet a bit, probably getting ready to rip him a new one. Typical. Lucifer sighed. His big brother couldn’t resist tearing him apart any chance he got. In some fleeting moments here on earth, the devil actually thought they were in a good place. They weren’t fighting, weren’t trying to kill the other, hell, they even had fun sometimes.

But they had to go ruin it, every single _fucking_ time.

“I’m...” Amenadiel started, face contorted into something akin to concern, “I’m worried.”

Lucifer nearly threw his glass at that. _Worried?_ _What_ _the_ _hell_ _could_ _you_ _possibly_ _be_ _worried_ _about?_ _You’re_ _the_ _favorite_ _child,_ _you_ _fucking_ _imbecile._

“About what exactly?” He spat, leering up at his brother, “because whatever the hell it is you’re worried about, don’t think for even a second that I’ll help you with it.”

“You.”

“ ** _What?_** ” Lucifer was beginning to feel pissed at this point. He wanted to kick his brother in the crotch so bad it hurled him back to heaven, where he belonged. _What_ _a_ _cryptic_ _asshole_. 

“I’m worried about you.” 

Lucifer faltered, eyes losing their red tint. He slumped in his chair, running a hand through his greasy hair.

“ _What?_ ” He repeats for the third time, only soft, processing what has been said. He feels like he’s in a different dimension, or maybe he was just having some kind of drunken hallucination; it sounded more plausible. He barely registers that there’s a heavy hand on his shoulder, the same hand that was responsible for far too many bruises.

Amenadiel sits on the chair next to him, dragging the drink away from his hand. Lucifer relents, turning to stare into his brother’s eyes. Trying to dissect him, trying to discover what he truly desired. But his powers have never had any affect on angels, and he squints. _Buzzkill_.

“I’m worried about you, Luci.”

 _Luci._ The nickname was endearing to him, before they got into this mess. Lucifer loved how Amenadiel said it, filled with all the brotherly love in the world. But lately it sounded fake, and Lucifer began to hate the condescending way he talked to him.

However, this time it was akin to the way he said it before. Before the piles of family drama and pointless feuds. It...was refreshing.

“You seem lost, and I...I know how you can get when you’re like this. You try to drown yourself in alcohol, distract yourself with meaningless sex and parties, and push away anyone who wants to help you.”

“And why do you care, hmm?” Lucifer said, “why do you suddenly care now, when you couldn’t care less about me before?”

“I’ve always cared, Luci. I’m your brother.”

Lucifer slammed his hand down onto the bar, hard. Amenadiel didn’t even jump, but kept an eye on him, watching what he’d do next.

“And what does that word even **_mean_** anymore?! Brother? Brother this and brother that, it doesn’t mean ANYTHING anymore! It used to be different, I used to care about that word. The way it brought us together, the way it **_fucking_** mattered!”

Lucifer’s heavy breathing filled the silent air after his outburst, echoing around the room. He expected Amenadiel to give up on him again. To walk away, and leave him to brood alone.

“I know lately we haven’t been on the same page,” he nearly whispered, “but that doesn’t change the fact that I love you, Luci. I know I haven’t always been there for you-“

Lucifer fixed him with a hard glare.

“Ok, ok, I haven’t been there for you a lot of times. But I truly want you to be happy, brother. And I think it’s time I stop acting like a child and say sorry. You are my family, Lucifer...I apologize for not letting that be known.”

Sighing, the devil slowly put his head in his hands, suddenly exhausted. He couldn’t do feelings right now. Well, except anger. Anger was definitely an easy emotion for him. But this? This _apology_? He had no idea how to respond to his usually stoic big brother.

They never spoke about this sort of stuff.

“Why are we like this?” Lucifer uttered quietly. He half expected Amenadiel to ask what he meant, but he just sighed, leaning back and pondering.

“I think we’ve always had some...toxic feelings about each other, ever since we were babes. But we’ve never expressed it until we arrived on Earth.” He chuckled sadly. “Maybe we could both learn a thing or two from humans. Ya’know, because they actually talk to each other when they have issues.”

Lucifer laughed, “sometimes, anyway. Humans can be bloody confusing, if you ask me.”

Amenadiel smiled and bobbed his head in agreement.

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence, listening to the slight static in the room as they thought to themselves. Lucifer was resisting the urge to grab a full bottle from behind the counter and down the whole thing, while Amenadiel idly tapped his fingers on his brother’s confiscated glass.

They took a quick glance at the other occasionally, lips pursed as if they didn’t know what to say next. Lucifer hated not talking.

“ _Ah_ , fuck it!”

Before Amenadiel could react, his brother’s arms were wrapped around him tightly in an embrace. He was shocked at first, absolutely appalled at the fact that Lucifer had actually initiated a hug, but he quickly reciprocated, holding him close.

“Let’s just be brothers, for now. Okay?” Lucifer said into his shoulder, a small waver in his voice, as if he was anticipating the moment Amenadiel pulled away. But he didn’t do anything of the sort; in fact, he held him tighter.

“Okay...Luci.”

_Brothers._

_Through thick and thin._

**Author's Note:**

> I love these absolute idiots.


End file.
